Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in various types of landscape, pool, and spa lights and can be connected to a control system to output various color shows. Conventional methods for selecting color output are accomplished by turning alternating current (AC) power from a mains supply line on and off with an AC switch. However, with a multitude of fixed colors and color shows that can be selected, it becomes very tedious for the user to select a show by means of toggling an on/off switch.
Current systems for controlling LED landscape, pool, and spa lights include a microcontroller circuit that outputs pulse-width modulated (PWM) signals to the LEDs. In these systems, LEDs of various colors are necessary and the PWM signals control the intensity of the LEDs to produce various colors and effects.